


ten percent luck, fifty percent pain

by diashann



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Beyond - Fandom, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diashann/pseuds/diashann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of their five year journey, The Enterprise gets a new crew and a new assignment. Enter Admiral Pike's mysterious daughter, the badass former-warrior Jaylah, and an eager senior medical officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. introductions

 

 

SHANE G PIKE

 

JAYLAH

 

DAVID CLARKE

 

CAPT. JAMES T KIRK

 

LT. NYOTA UHURA

 

COMMANDER SPOCK

 

LT. HIKARU SULU

 

MONTGOMERY "SCOTTY" SCOTT

 

DR. LEONARD "BONES" MCCOY

 

GEORGE KIRK

 

CAROL MARCUS


	2. don't slap the captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short first chapter, it gets lengthier

 

  

 

 

**||| ||| ||| ||| |||**

 

"Are you excited to get your little white fingertips all over the innards of this beautiful, top of the line, Starfleet ship?" asked a girl with a wide smile and greenish-grey eyes filled with excitement. Her best friend from the academy looked at her, squinting a bit, white skin seemingly flawless underneath the harsh lighting of one of the Enterprise's many corridors. "No," the white-haired beauty replied.

"C'mon, Jaylah," groaned the girl with the long black hair, pulling the arm of the other girl, bringing them both to a stop. Everyone continued to bustle around them. "Are you telling me that you aren't the least bit excited about all of this?" Jaylah sighed, "Excited, yes, Shane. Nervous also.... afraid."

Shane's face went from one of a concerned friend to that of a mischievous one. "Oh, you have nothing to fear, Jay," she said casually before slapping her friend on the back.

A voice came over the intercom, urging all new crew members to report to their designated areas. Shane looked over to see the unsure look on Jaylah's face as they reached the end of the corridor where they would have to split up. "I'll see you later, Jay," Shane said reassuringly before heading toward the bridge, Jaylah heading toward Engineering. With the sudden family emergency of Ensign Chekov, a man only two years her senior, Shane would be performing all of his duties. She was top of her class at the academy, and had scores that were nearly parallel to her predecessor, her aptitude tests the stuff of wet dreams for Starfleet hopefuls. If she hadn't waited so long to join she would've gotten to work with, and maybe even shadow, the great Pavel Andreievich Chekov. She'd have to settle for filling his enormous shoes all while doing her best to live up to the Pike name. Her father never wanted Starfleet to be her life, even when she expressed her desire to join from a very young age. Shane was obsessed with the stars and the many universes that surrounded her and her father's death only drove her to it more, the one thing that had been nagging at her for her entire life. 

Stepping onto the turbolift, she took a deep breath, knowing the bridge awaited her. She'd get to meet the people who were making Starfleet history since she was a gawky fifteen year old with braces, the thought making her heart rate pick up. Pressing the button to lead her up to command, she shook all the negative thoughts from her head, trying to rid herself of anxieties. She wasn't a fifteen year old girl anymore and she didn't have her mother or father there to coddle her.

The doors swished open and she stepped onto the bridge, eyes wide for a moment. She stood stock still and it wasn't until a lady with a high ponytail whispered in her direction that she realized she had a seat to find. "It's okay," the beautiful brown-skinned woman mouthed. Shane smiled at her faintly before finding her seat at the front of the bridge. It was bigger than she expected and she stroked its smooth and inviting surface before taking a seat. "Permission to enter the bridge," She heard a voice call from behind her, a voice that sounded all too familiar. She whipped her head around out of curiosity as the Captain granted the crew member his permission. "Captain, there are a few weapons specifications that Scotty asked me to go over with you before we take off," the petite blonde woman said.

_Carol Marcus_

Shane knew the woman very well, Carol's father was the very reason that her own father even enlisted into Starfleet. Carol's eyes caught sight of her almost immediately and she instantly regretted turning to look. "Shane?" Carol asked curiously, her face marred with slight confusion. Shane turned away, her flowing black hair hiding the blush that had crept onto her cheeks. "You know my new Ensign?" Jim asked Carol, his voice tinged with curiosity, noticing Shane for the first time since she stealthily crept onto the bridge. "I think so.." Carol said to Jim, leaving him the weapons specs as she approached the Helm, "Shane G Pike, is that you?" 

Finally having managed to get rid of the ruddy tint on her cheeks, she turned and stood from her seat, facing Carol with a smile. "It's me, yes..." She said awkwardly rubbing her arms, suddenly too cold in her short-sleeved yellow dress. "Wow, I haven't seen you in years... you're all grown up..." Carol said, not earning a response due to Jim coming and interrupting their little reunion. "Captain James T Kirk," he said, putting out his hand to her, "It's nice to have you here, filling in for Ensign Chekov."

Shane looked away from Carol and down toward the hand that was being extended to her. After a moment of hesitation, she grabbed hold of it to give it a good shake. "Shane G Pike. It's a pleasure to be here, Captain. I'm also well aware that I've got some mighty big shoes to fill and I want you to know that I'll do my best..." Jim handed the weapon specs back to Carol, his eyes filled with something that Shane could place right away. She would do anything to avoid those eyes so she watched as Carol left the bridge, uttering a "Thank you, Captain," as she went. "I'm sorry about your father....he was like a father to me... he's the reason I joined Starfleet," Jim said, trying to catch her eyes again but she wouldn't look directly at him. "Thank you for your condolences, Captain. I remember seeing you, at the service," Shane said, staring at a stray piece of thread at the shoulder of his uniform. "See... that's the thing," Jim said, arms folding,"I don't recall seeing you and Christopher never talked about you. It's almost as if you never existed."

"Excuse me?" She said, eyes meeting his instantly. 

He looked her over once and then leaned closer to softly say, "I'm just saying, I think he'd at least have mentioned you to me. I'm like the son he always wanted."

"Maybe you're giving yourself a little too much credit, just assuming that everyone wants you is a terrible trait to have," She whispered back harshly.

He chuckled lightly, "Well, sweetheart, most people don't know they want me until after they've had me... you can feel more than free to take a crack at that theory."

"Ugh!" She reacted well before she could stop herself, her hand moving to strike him no sooner than the words had left his lips.

The bridge was silent. 

 

**||| ||| ||| ||| |||**

 

Sitting in the medical bay, her face seemed to be permanently red. "I'm just going to check to make sure your hand is okay," said a guy about her age, a black mess of wavy hair on his head. "Thank you," Shane muttered, slightly embarrassed. He wouldn't make eye contact with her and she groaned inwardly with the knowledge that surely the entire ship must know what she had done. "Is everyone talking about it..." she asked him, sheepishly, her voice so quiet he almost didn't hear her over the beeps and buzzes that were innate to the Med Bay.

He brought his big brown eyes to her troubled green ones, his brow furrowing as he held her dainty hand in his. "You could say that..." He said before looking back at her hand, bringing out a scanner to make sure the swelling in her hand wasn't due to any serious issues. "How fucked do you think I am, on a scale of one to ten?" Shane looked up at him through her thick black lashes. He set his scanner on the bedside table, a sigh escaping him. His eyes met hers and a faint smile played at his lips as he pretended to think on the matter at hand. The answer to her question was a no-brainer, really. "About a solid ten, I'd say. Usually, by rule of thumb, you don't just go around slapping your Captain," he said, holding back his laughter, for which Shane was grateful. She was about to say something to him but his expression hardened at the sound of the Med Bay doors swishing open, Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy flooding into the room, a protesting Captain Kirk in tow.

Shane turned her head to witness the ruckus in real time. "I'm fine, Bones, I don't need to be checked out. I've had my fair share of women hitting me, enough to last a lifetime, actually." Bones glared over at his newest Senior Medical Officer and then smirked at the raven-haired girl. "Sit on the exam table, Jim," Bones said in a tone that surprised Shane, his trained physicians eyes leaving her and landing back onto the Captain. Jim went to sit on the exam table opposite Shane's, a smirk on his face as he said, "Hey, Slugger." She ignored him.

The young Senior Medical Officer cleared his throat and moved to position himself so that Shane's view of the Captain was obscured. "Okay, so, your hand will be fine. I have been advised to wrap it, only lightly otherwise the swelling won't go down. You'll still be able to carry out your duties on the bridge but don't overdo it." She nodded along with his words but couldn't completely shake the irritation she felt, knowing Jim was only a few feet away from her. Raising her hand to the young man, she took a few deep breaths, urging herself to purge all those negative emotions. She'd have to be only a few feet away from him to be acting Ensign and she was sure he knew that his intentional baiting earned him the sharp blow to the face. He was testing her and she wasn't quite sure if she was passing or failing. She'd find out soon enough.

After her hand was secured in an ace bandage, the young man told her to test out how it felt, wanting her to maintain maximum comfort while fulfilling her work duties aboard the ship. Shane moved her hand around, a small smile on her face when the slight pressure of the wrap just seemed to bring about an easing of any pain she had previously felt. "It's fine, thank you..." She hesitated, fishing for his name. "It's Clarke. David Clarke," he said, a smile on his face at his job well done.

"I'm..." She started to say her name but he simply shook his head and cut her off. "Oh, I know who you are, Ms. Pike," he assured her. She heard Jim's muffled laughter at Clarke's response and rolled her eyes. Before the two could speak any further, he stepped away and she found Bones standing and applying some sort of ointment to Jim's face. "You're free to return to the bridge," Bones muttered, not giving her so much as a parting glance. "Is she?" Jim asked, playfully. "Jim..." Bones warned. Shane looked between the two men, slightly confused before she nodded in agreement to her orders, "Thank you, Dr. McCoy... Captain." Bones waited a few moments after she had left and then sent Clarke out to check on a few things, leaving he and the Captain alone aside from a few bustling nurses here and there. "Jim, you mind explaining to me just what in the hell you're doing? Have the five years in deep space fried your brain, man?" The Dr. asked him, standing back from him now, arms folded. "I knew you didn't ask me down here to assess the damage, you wanted to interrogate me," the Captain said, his suspicions being confirmed. Bones raised an eyebrow at him, silently pushing for an answer to his previous inquiry.

Jim sniffed, his big blue eyes looking up at one of his best friends. "I may have baited her.. just a little," he admitted. Bones guffawed, "You've lost your hay-baling mind! Do you know she could take up a complaint against you?" Jim nodded, groaning outwardly, wondering how in the hell he thought it would be even remotely acceptable to do what he did. "I just... there's something about her that isn't right," Jim said, sounding so sure of himself. "And that's how you go about finding out what it is? Good god, man, you don't poke a bloodhound in the right eye," Bones said, sounding awestruck at Jim's newest level of stupidity. A few moments of heavy silence passed between them and it was then that Jim knew exactly what he had to do. He hopped down off the exam table, patting Bones on his shoulder as he departed, muttering,"Good talk." 

 

**||| ||| ||| ||| |||**

 

"Captain, Engineering reports ready for launch," Spock said. Captain Kirk was perched upon his chair, eyes hard as he uttered, "All decks, this is Captain Kirk, prepare for immediate departure. Helm, thrusters."

Sulu looked over at Shane, giving her a small nod before saying,"Moorings retracted, Captain. Dock control reports ready. Thrusters, fired. Separating from Spacedock." Shane hovered her good hand where it needed to be, calmly operating in normal fashion. "Ship is ready for warp, Captain," Shane stated. "Set Course from Romulus," Kirk ordered casually. "Aye aye, Captain. Course laid in," Sulu replied, punching maximum warp without having to be told. "Engines are at maximum warp, Captain," Shane declared. "Good. Ensign Pike, initiate ship-wide mission broadcast," Kirk ordered, hands steepled together beneath his chin. "Yes, Captain," Shane responded, shooting him an over-the-shoulder glance. He narrowed his eyes at her and she quickly brought her attention to the touch pad in front of her, punching in a code. "Ensign authorization code nine-five-victor-victor-two," She said, an emotionless computer voice immediately responding to her with, "Access Granted."

"May I have your attention, please. At twenty-one hundred hours telemetry detected unusual rain clouds over the Romulan planet. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from the Romulan Praetor that their planet was experiencing acidic rain that they believe to have been engineered as an attack on their world. Our mission is to assess the condition of Romulus, and to assist with evacuations if necessary. We should be arriving to Romulan space in five minutes, thank you for your time." She ended the broadcast with a few presses onto the touch-pad in front of her, turning her chair so she could slightly glance at Kirk. "Good job, Pike," he said, absently. Shane nodded her head a bit and responded with, "Thank you, Captain," before turning back toward her workspace.

Sulu glanced at Pike and had a smile plastered on his face. "You don't think it's awkward....with he and I....now, do you?" Shane whispered to him as he maintained the helm. Sulu only nodded, "Oh, it most definitely is."


End file.
